Rain or Shine
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Rainy days can be fun, too.


"Absolutely typical," Ianto grumbled, glaring out the apartment window at the dark morning sky.

"What is?" Jack asked, striding out of the bedroom.

"The – Jack! Put some clothes on!"

Jack just grinned. "Why? Something you _don't_ like?"

Ianto's mouth opened and closed several times but he couldn't seem to come up with a valid argument as to why Jack _should_ be dressed.

Jack chuckled and wrapped himself around his partner from behind. "Now, what's typical?"

"The weather," Ianto said, and Jack could actually hear the roll of his eyes just from his tone. "First day off in more than fortnight – and it'll be pissing down at least 75% of the day."

Jack shrugged. "I like rain."

"You also like cubicle farms. You are not normal."

"Rainy days can be fun, too, you know."

"Jack, as much as I enjoy it, there's only so much time one can -"

"I wasn't talking about in bed. My mind isn't really that one-track."

"Ok. Just please don't suggest splashing in puddles."

"Nope. I was thinking more like the tea room over in Bute Park."

Ianto turned to Jack with a curious look. "Really?"

"Yeah. I haven't been there myself, but I've been by and thought it looked kinda cosy. And the rain will probably keep most tourists away from the parks. What do you think? Of course, we've got all day and could always do other stuff too. Maybe have lunch over there, and something more casual for dinner?"

"That would be nice. You know, sometimes you manage to surprise me… state of undress notwithstanding."

"You can't say I don't make an effort, but I think I know the kind of things you like by now. And it so happens we enjoy a lot of the same things."

"Well, don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Jack smiled, thinking he might really not mind if Ianto told the world.

* * *

After having a delicious lunch and sampling a couple different teas at the cosy (and quiet) tea house in the park, Ianto admitted that it was a really nice, kinda-even-romantic way to spend a rainy afternoon.

"Anything else particularly strike your fancy?" Jack asked, leaning back with a cup of Assam.

"There's always jumping in rain puddles."

"If I thought for a second you were serious I'd dare you to do it," Jack smirked.

"You'd win."

"I know."

"You know… I haven't played pool in years. That might be a lot of fun. Have a couple pints, shoot pool for a bit."

"Sounds great," Jack said. "I have to warn you, though, you won't beat me."

Ianto gave the smallest smile as he leaned toward Jack. "Care to make it interesting?"

"You're on. What are we talking here, 50 pounds?"

Ianto laughed and shook his head. "Sexual favours… unlimited for a week."

"Oh… you did mean interesting!"

"I always say what I mean, Jack."

"That you do. You really think you're that good, though?"

"Yes, I do," Ianto said simply.

* * *

Ianto easily won three of the five rounds he and Jack played before they took a table at the pub for dinner. Ianto had the feeling his advantage was mostly due to Jack being distracted by the view of him leaning in over the table for shots.

"May I remind you, Mr. Jones," Jack said, returning with a couple pints to the table where they were sharing fish and chips, "that our bet was for sexual favours, and _not_ domestic ones."

"If there's one thing I would never make you do, it's washing up," Ianto promised solemnly.

"Hey, just making sure. I've heard about you Welshmen and your bets."

"Oh, Jack…." Ianto shook his head. "Shouldn't've said that…. You've no idea how many ways I've already thought of to torture you. Anyway, you'd have had your own wicked way with me if you weren't so busy either staring at my arse or showing off yours."

"It's practically cheating when you're wearing _those_ jeans. And they were definitely torturing me."

"You'd say that no matter what I was wearing, Jack."

"Or not wearing," Jack grinned. "If I said you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Don't I anyway? You know, you were right earlier, about the rain. It's been really nice today with you."

Jack reached out for Ianto's hand. "The way I see it, gotta make the most of it, rain or shine."


End file.
